Slugmas: The Nutcracker
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: A special event of Slugterra for Chirstmas. Khai and Ha-Chan were assign to be the main ballerinas for the Nutcracker show. Ashley admire's the Princess of Marinatopia's ballet dance and wanted to become a ballerina. But by the day of the Nutcracker, Ha-Chan gets injured and is unable to dance. Who will take Ha-Chan's place?


**Hello, everyone. This is a special event of Christmas that me and my dear friend, wenjing10 come up.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this Slugmas event. :)**

* * *

It was winter at Marinatopia and the upcoming Slugmas was coming soon. Though, today was special as Marinatopia will hold a stage of The Nutcracker, where ballerinas danced on stage elegantly. The Nutcracker show was within 3 weeks and required a lot of preparations.

Meanwhile, at the Crystal Castle of Harmony, the Princess of Marinatopia, Khai, was in a large room as she was dancing elegantly. She wore a simple pink tunic ballet dress with white leggings and a pair of pastel pink ballet shoes. Her thick, long black hair was tied into a bun. Ha-Chan was dancing with her. The Fairy of Life wore a simple pale green tunic ballet dress with white leggings and a pair of light green ballet shoes. Both of them danced elegantly.

On the sideline, Haru, Elke, Ilys, Wen Jing, Junjie, Eli, Trixie, Kord, Pronto, John, Tad and Tad's six younger siblings, the Schnee Sextuplets, were watching them. Both Khai and Ha-Chan were assigned to be the main ballerinas for the Nutcracker show. Amazingly, Khai had been dancing ballet when she was 9 years old. Ha-Chan, however, was new. So, she needed some practice with Khai before the event. Ashley, the youngest of Schnee Sextuplets, was awed to see the Princess of Marinatopia's dance steps. She admired her elegant dancing as she watched her.

Khai and Ha-Chan stopped dancing to take a break. "Waah! That was harsh!" Ha-Chan let out a big sigh as she felt exhausted of all the dancing. Tad came up to his fairy girlfriend with a towel and a bottle of cold water.

"You feeling okay?" He asked as he first handed the towel to Ha-Chan. She took it and she wiped off the sweats from her face. "Yeah… I am fine," she replied. Ha-Chan took the bottle of cold water from her boyfriend and drank it.

"Take a little easy. I don't want you to push yourself," Tad said worriedly.

"Taddy, you worry too much!" Ha-Chan exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah?" He raised his eyebrow questionably. "When you first danced in your ballet lesson with Khai, you did slip and fall on your rear," he snickered.

"Taddy!" Ha-Chan half-shouted at him with embarrassment.

"Okay, okay. That's enough," Khai gently interrupted the young couple's little argument. "Look, Tad. I understand you're worry about her."

"Well, not so worry. Just a little," Tad said, "besides, she will be dancing with you in the Nutcracker show and then… hopefully that she will succeed in the final practice."

Ashley then came up to Khai, "Uh, Princess Khai?"

"Hmm? Yes, Ashley?" Khai questioned.

"You are…are…so pretty when you danced elegantly," She remarked.

"Why, thank you," The Princess of Marinatopia thanked her with a gentle smile. She turned to Ha-Chan, "Well, our break is up. Let us resume our ballet dance, shall we?"

"Yeah." Ha-Chan nodded.

It took about 3 hours for the ballet practice. Once the practice ended, the Princess of Marinatopia praised Ha-Chan that she was doing great on ballet, much to her delight. Khai also informed her that they would practice more by tomorrow.

As night came, Wen Jing, the Shane Gang, and Schnee Sextuplets were staying at Khai's castle since it had been a long day. Meanwhile, Ashely was alone at the same large room that Khai and Ha-Chan used for their ballet practice. The youngest of Schnee Sextuplets was dancing, trying to do the same way as Khai did. But she ended up falling onto her rear. "This isn't working…" She muttered as she stood up from the floor.

She looked down to her shoes and noticed that they were not fitting for ballet. So, she decided to change her shoes into ballet shoes. Ashley spotted a large closet that was next to the entrance. She walked up to it and opened it. Inside the closet was filled with ballet shoes with various colors. Ashley picked up a pair of orange ballet shoes. She then wore them on and checked if they were too tight or too loose. Her new pair shoes were a perfect fit for her. She started to dance around the room. She danced in a slightly elegant way though she nearly fell on one account. She then stopped dancing and felt amazed of herself that she was able to dance so well without training!

It was 10 o'clock at night and everybody in Crystal Castle of Harmony were sleeping peacefully. Ashley, however, was still in the dancing room. She had been practicing throughout the night as she did some ballet tricks. She twirled for several times and did a leap. She tiptoed her toes as she danced elegantly thanks to her ballet shoes. The shoes kept her toes from breaking as they supported her. She was unaware that her five siblings were watching her from the entrance door, taking a little peek. They were so awed to see their youngest sibling dancing elegantly and beautifully.

"Since when Ashley started dancing?" Blair whispered as she tried her best not to startle her sister.

"I dunno, sis. But by the looks of her dance steps…" Terry muttered as he watched Ashley twirling five times before she leaped, "she has a great talent on ballet."

"Just like Khai!" Derek slightly exclaimed before he was sharply shushed by his siblings to be quiet.

"Without training? That's new." Rudy blurted.

"Did she dance on her own?" Isla asked.

Terry shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me," he replied.

They continued to watch Ashley dancing elegantly under a luminous light. Then, Ashley stopped dancing to take a little break.

Terry and his four siblings used this opportunity as they slowly entered the dancing room. "Ashley?" Terry carefully called her in a soft voice so he wouldn't startle his youngest sister.

Ashley turned around and saw her siblings. "Guys? What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep at this hour?" She asked them.

"We were about to ask you that too," Blair said, "but your ballet dance is amazing."

Ashley pulled out a shocking expression when her sister said that. "Y-Y-You all saw me dancing the whole night?!"

Her five siblings nodded, and then Isla asked, "Why not show your ballet dance to Khai and everyone, Ashley?"

"N-No! I am too shy!" Ashley exclaimed. Before any of her siblings could say some words, Terry stopped them and told them not to force her.

"It's okay, Ashley. Maybe you'll have the chance to show your ballet dance to Khai," Terry said.

3 weeks passed and the day of the Nutcracker show came. Khai and Ha-Chan were in the dancing room for the final practice.

"Okay, Ha-Chan. This is the last and final practice of our ballet dance," Khai said.

"Okay! I'm ready for it! Let's do it!" Ha-Chan said in determination.

From the sideline, everyone watched Khai and Ha-Chan as they danced. They tiptoed their toes then twirled several times and then, danced elegantly with their arms. Then, Khai and Ha-Chan did a big leap into the air!

They both landed on the floor, however, by the time they landed, Ha-Chan's left ankle suddenly broke! "AAAHHH!" the Fairy of Life screamed in pain and fell on the floor!

"HA-CHAN!" Everyone rushed over to her. Tad quickly went to her side and picked her up in his arms. His face was filled with worry and fear. "Ha-Chan, are you okay?!"

Ha-Chan looked at her boyfriend with a painful expression. "T-Tad…" She barely spoke to him before she let out a yelp of pain as her pain flared up.

Ilys noticed Ha-Chan's left ankle looked pretty bad in shape as it was pointing the wrong way. "Her ankle!" she pointed at Ha-Chan's ankle.

Haru took a look and carefully examined it. After a few minutes, he shook his head. "Her ankle looks pretty bad. I'm afraid she won't be able to dance."

"What?! No!" Ha-Chan was shocked by that. "How am I supposed to dance?!"

"She has a point. Tonight is the Nutcracker show," Elke said.

"But then, who's going to dance with Khai while Ha-Chan is badly hurt?" Eli questioned.

"Why not the Boon Docs heal her ankle?" Trixie asked.

"But it'll take hours to heal up her ankle," Khai explained, looking at Ha-Chan's injured ankle.

As everyone tried to figure out how to solve the problem, Terry suddenly came up with an idea. "Ashley can do it!" he yelled.

This caught everyone's attention. "Yes! Ashley can do it for Ha-Chan!" Isla added.

"Wait, what?! What are you guys doing?!" Ashley exclaimed in shock, but was ignored.

"Three weeks ago, we watched her dancing so elegantly and beautifully at night!" Derek said.

"She trains all by herself!" Blair added. Ashley tried to protest and stop her siblings until Rudy said out, "and she will do it for Ha-Chan!"

Everyone was shocked to hear that. They looked at Ashley, whose face turned all red.

"Is…that true, Ashley?" Tad asked her.

"Y-Yes…" she muttered.

Khai walked up to her. "You dance all by yourself without training?" she questioned.

"Y-Y-Yes, Princess Khai… Because, I like your dance and…I like to be a ballerina like you," Ashley confessed.

"I see now," the Princess of Marinatopia gave her a smile. "I like to see your ballet dance, if you don't mind."

"Oh, uh, okay…" Ashley hesitated but then did it anyway. She removed her shoes and put on her orange ballet shoes. Then, Ashley walked over to the center of the dancing room. She felt extremely nervous as everyone was watching her. Taking a deep breath, Ashley started to dance.

Everyone was amazed to see her dancing. Her steps were a little complicated, just like Khai's dance steps. Once Ashley stopped her dancing, everyone clapped their hands.

"That was amazing, Ashley." Khai remarked and smiled.

Ashley blushed. "Thank you."

Tad then came up to his younger sister. "Ashley, will you take my girl's place? Please, do this for her," he pled her. Ashley thought for a moment and she finally agreed. "Sure thing, bro. I'll do this for Ha-Chan." This made Tad smile at her decision.

Later that night, the people of Marinatopia gathered in the theater where the Nutcracker show was held. Everyone was excited to see their princess' ballet dance along with her companion who would dance along with her.

At the back of the stage, Khai was all dressed up as a beautiful ballerina. Her ballerina dress was sparkly pink with creamy white leggings underneath and a pair of light pink ballet shoes. Her thick, long black hair was curled and tied into a half-bun with a silver tiara on top of her head. Ashley was wearing an orange sparkly ballerina dress with pure white leggings underneath and a pair of dark orange ballet shoes. Her orange shoulder-length hair was tied into twin bunny buns with light orange ribbons on.

Haru, Elke, Ilys, Wen Jing, Junjie, Eli, Trixie, Kord, Pronto, John, Tad and the five of Schnee Sextuplets walked up to them and gave them a good luck. Even Ha-Chan, whose on a wheelchair, sent her blessing.

"Good luck, Khai. You will need it a lot," Wen Jing said as she held her best friend's hand.

"Thank you, Wen-Wen. I'll do the very best I can." Khai replied.

Tad placed his hands on his younger sister's shoulders. "Good luck, Ashley. Do your best," he said.

"And do this for Ha-Chan!" Terry, Isla, Derek, Blair and Rudy added.

"Yes, I'll do my best and I'll do this for Ha-Chan," Ashley nodded.

With that, Khai and Ashley went to the stage and stood in front of the large curtain that was covering the whole stage. Ashley gulped nervously. Khai noticed this and placed a hand on her shoulder to encourage. Ashley looked at the Princess of Marinatopia who was giving her an encouraging smile. Khai took out a golden tiara and placed it on Ashley's head and said, "Let's set this stage on fire."

Ashley smiled and nodded just as the curtain began to open and revealed a large crowd of people of Marinatopia who were cheering in excitement. Khai and Ashley positioned themselves and the music played 'Cut to The Feeling' and they started dancing.

 _I had a dream, or was it real?  
We crossed the line and it was on  
We crossed the line, it was on this time  
I've been denying how I feel, you've been denying what you want  
You want from me, talk to me baby_

Khai and Ashley did several twirls and danced through the rhythm of the music with their arms in an elegant way.

 _I want some satisfaction, take me to the stars, just say "oh"  
Ah, I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling  
I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_

On the sideline of the stage, Haru, Elke, Ilys, Ha-Chan, Wen Jing, Junjie, Eli, Trixie, Kord, Pronto, John, Tad and the five of Schnee Sextuplets watched them in awe. Yet, Tad and the five of Schnee Sextuplets were worried about Ashley if she messed up, but she was able to follow Khai's ballet steps.

 _I wanna play where you play with the angels  
I wanna wake up with you all in tangles, oh  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_

 _Cancel your reservations, no more hesitations this is on  
I can't make it stop, give me all you got  
I want it all or nothing, no more in between, now give your  
Everything to me, let's get real baby  
A chemical reaction, take me in your arms and make me "oh"_

The crowd let out loud cheers and clapped their hands as they watched their princess and her companion dancing beautifully and elegantly. Suddenly, Khai's Pendant of Heaven's Lily glowed in white as it performed its magic on Khai and Ashley.

 _Ah, I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling  
I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_

 _I wanna play where you play with the angels  
I wanna wake up with you all in tangles, oh  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_

When Khai and Ashley made a big leap into air, sparkles of magic suddenly appeared around them and exploded in a bright flash of pink and orange. When Khai and Ashley perfectly landed on the floor, their ballerina dresses magically changed into princess-like ballerina dresses! Their hairs were magically changed into an elegant wavy and curly hairstyle. Khai's pair of light pink ballet shoes were now bright pink with sparkles on and Ashley's pair of dark orange ballet shoes were now pastel orange with shiny glitter on. Everyone gasped in amazement at the sight of their amazing, magical transformation! Khai and Ashley continued to dance.

 _Take me to emotion, I want to go all the way  
Show me devotion and take me all the way  
Take me to emotion, I want to go all the way_

 _Show me devotion and take me all the way (all the way, all the way, all the way)  
Take me, take me, take me all the way  
I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling_

 _I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_

 _I wanna play where you play with the angels  
I wanna wake up with you all in tangles, oh  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah  
I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_

 _I wanna cut through the clouds (mmm, cut to the feeling)  
I wanna dance on the roof (oh, yeah)  
I wanna cut to the feeling (I wanna cut to the feeling)  
I wanna cut to the feeling (I wanna cut to the feeling)_

When the music ended, Khai and Ashley elegantly bowed down to the crowd who were cheering for their amazing performance. When they stood up, Ashley smiled as she could not believe that she was able to succeed! She looked at Khai who was smiling at her proudly. The curtain was let down and it covered the whole stage.

Team KHEI, Shane Gang, Ha-Chan, who was helped by Trixie to push her wheelchair, Wen Jing, and the five of Schnee Sextuplets rushed over to them. They gave Khai and Ashley a group hug. "You two are AMAZING!" Kord shouted in glee. "You two did so well!" Haru remarked.

Tad and the five of Schnee Sextuplets were so happy that their younger sister was able to succeed and they were so proud of her. "You did it, Ashley… You finally did it…" Tad said as he was sobbing in joy. Terry, Isla, Derek, Blair and Rudy did the same because they were so proud of their youngest member of Schnee Sextuplets. Ha-Chan wheeled over to Ashley with a big smile. "You were amazing on stage. Thank you so much for doing this for me, Ashley," the Fairy of Life gave her a hug and Ashley hugged back.

When they broke apart from hugging, Khai came up to Ashley and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Ashley, you did so well back on stage. Your talent is amazing and you have great potential in you on dancing. But when you feel nervous and it makes you hesitate, don't let them stop you. Let go of your fear and let your feet dance to the beat," the Princess of Marinatopia said some wise words, which made Ashley smile brightly.

"Yes! I won't let my fear and hesitation stop me! For now on, I will dance through the beat!" Ashley said confidently.

Everyone smiled at her, knowing her future would be bright if she grew up into a beautiful woman and danced to her path.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. wenjing10 and I had been working hard on creating this chapter.**

 **And Merry Christmas to you all Slugterra fans! :D**


End file.
